pokemontabletoppokemontabletopfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1
The adventure began aboard the S.S. Anne, one day away from it's final destination in Vermillion City. The ship had been traveling around the world on it's cruise course, stopping in ports in every region besides Unova. Felix (FM Bone Klub) Magnon boarded the boat in Olivine City, purchasing a cabin ticket. Much to FM's chagrin he had to share his room with Ricky Golloway, an utterly obnoxious 13 year old kid from Cherry Grove. Felix spent two long weeks on the boat listening to Ricky blabber on about how much he loves the Pokemon League Network. 12 year old Robin Fearow was originally a stowaway on the ship, having snuck aboard the boat in Slateport, Hoenn. She decided to buy a economy ticket after several close calls with ship security made her worry about being sent back to live with her father in Fortree. Issac Cipher and Drake Obsidian were roommates on the ship, with both of them being too brooding to speak to each other. Both of them boarded the boat on Shamouti Island in the Orange Islands. They spend several akward days together before the adventure began. Charlotte Morrison, a 17 year old psychic and 12 year old Lapis Lazuli Rowan are interns on the boat, working in the boat's sick bay under the direction of the doctors there. They have been on the boat for well over a month, having boarded the boat back in Vermillion when she set sail. Both of them will recieve payment for their time on the ship. FM started the day by attempting to impress an attractive young woman on the upper deck named Violet. She turned him down, and returned to brushing her prized contest Cyndaquil. After being scorned by her, FM went to the cafeteria where he met Charlotte and Laz, who were taking their lunch break. FM was impressed by Charlotte's "gangsta" scraggy, and struck up a conversation with her. When Charlotte told him that she was an intern in the sick bay, Felix responded that "she wasnt a real doctor then." Telling her that he was a rapper, Felix proceeded to rap for her. Robin was also enjoying lunch on the Anne and overheard Felix rapping, then proceeded to call him a "dirty wrapper." After lunch, Charlotte and Laz headed back down to work, while Felix went down to the pool. FM let out his oversized totodile, Lil'Digo, who proceeded to terrorize the pool and scare everyone out of it. Drake decided it would be good to let his Piplulp, Kennedy, get some water. Drake and FM met each other at the pool and became fast friends. Meanwhile, Isaac had other plans. Having overheard some conversations at the dock before he boarded the ship, Isaac believed that some illegal pokemon fights were going to be going on in the cargo hold late that night. Isaac thought that the best way to figure this out would be to try and follow one of the sailors to the lower decks. After following a sailor to the gym, Isaac changed his mind and decided to let his shadow drowzee, Boo, hypnotize the man so he could search him for items. After knocking the man unconsious, Isaac took a key from him that would let him access the lower deck. Category:PTA Episode Guide